Just a Little Fire
by amberluvron
Summary: Summary: After Numbuh One gets in a fight with his teammates he decides to take some time off of the KND, but after meeting an angry teenager who wants to take revenge on the KND as much as him, he might never be able to go back. (Couples: 15, 34, 2OC, Ch
1. embers of Amber

Disclaimer: KND does NOT belong to me. (I wish it did though)

Summary: After Numbuh One gets in a fight with his teammates he decides to take some time off of the KND, but after meeting an angry teenager who wants to take revenge on the KND as much as him, he might never be able to go back. (Couples: 15, 34, 2OC, ChadOC.)

**Authors Note: This fic takes place when Chad is 12 and Numbuh's 1-5 are 10. Amber is 13. **

**PROLOUGE:**

_Dear Amber,_

_I regret to inform you that I can no longer date you. The KND has taken up most of my time and through this noble organization I have met another girl, the girl of my dreams. Her name is Ashley, codename: Numbuh 362. She has started this whole organization and as brave as she is beautiful. Don't hold a grudge against me, but I no longer feel anything for you. _

_Another reason for this breakup is the fact that KND operatives and teenagers simply cannot date, it's unheard of. You are our enemies and I could easily be decommissioned for socializing with you. Please don't call me or try to get in touch, you won't get an answer. _

_Goodbye Forever,_

_Chad_

The lights were dimmed low as Amber poured over the note that had just appeared through her mail slot. The tears fell and caused the ink to run over the paper, blurring the familiar script of the boy she thought had once loved her.

In anger she stood up and threw the paper into her fire, causing sparks to fly from the fire, hitting her floor and sizzling down to nothing. She grabbed the edges of her dark brown hair and pulled, screaming, and then letting go of her hair she proceeded to run around the room, wrecking everything. Until she found where her mom had hidden her cigarettes, she lit one out and then deeply inhaled the smoke, coughing at first, and then finding it the perfect substitute. As long as she had it she didn't need Chad, she didn't need anyone

She ran to the window and flung it open into the cold wind and screamed into the night air.

"MARK MY WORDS CHAD," She yelled as her neighbors flung open their windows as well to listen to her rage, "I'LL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU AND THE KND, YOU CAN'T MESS WITH AMBER AND GET AWAY WITH IT."

With those final words she tossed her cigarette out the window carelessly, it caught in one of the bushes below and created a small fire, that spread through the brittle leaves. With that she got her idea, she would get back at him soon enough, all she needed was a little help, and a little fire.


	2. A deadly alliance

Nigel Uno sat at the computer, his eyes were hurting and he knew that he needed sleep desperately right now. Numbah Five appeared in the doorway, her lean figure causing a long shadow to fall over the computer screen.

"I think you should not send her in," She said in a cool tone of voice.

"I think I know perfectly well what I should do, thank you very much," Nigel retorted turning around to face her.

"See that's your problem," She said entering the room and pulling a chair out of one of the corners to sit down, "You can never take advice from anyone."

"I don't need to," Numbah One said spinning back to the computer screen.

"You're gonna mess things up."

With that Numbah Five grabbed her hairbrush off the table where she had left it that morning and walked out of the room.

"I know what I'm doing," He muttered softly firmly pressing the red button.

"Alright agent," Numbah One spoke into his head set, "Move in."

"Roger, boss."

A thin girl known only as Numbah Six moved quickly through the halls of the factory, machinery casting haunting shadows on the floor and walls while Numbah One watched with ease.

"You're doing great," he spoke into the mike on his headset again.

"Thanks boss," She said turning around and speaking firmly into the microphone on her matching headset.

It was then that he heard footsteps approaching and a larger shadow appeared to be moving quickly toward the brown haired operative.

"GET OUT OF THERE," He screamed loudly but all he could hear was static as the girl disappeared into the blackness and whatever had taken her appeared to notice the camera and within second the sound of breaking glass reached his ears and then there was nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 minutes later the rest of the KND had crawled out of bed at his request and gathered around his podium. He glanced from face to face, most of them looked to be half asleep and some like Numbah Nine had her eyes closed and snoring contentedly against Numbah Eight who looked more than a little uncomfortable.

"Team," He said with a cracking voice, "we lost Numbah Six"

"I TOLD YOU," Came a screaming voice from the back, it was Numbah Five, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO SEND HER IN."

Her ebony eyes were filled with fury as she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"YOUR NO LEADER," She continued to scream, "HOW COULD YOU."

Mob mentality began its work as the rest of the team began to nod and agree.

Suddenly someone grabbed his shoulders and held him tightly in an aggressive grip.

"Get out," Numbah Four said slowly, "we can do so much better."

Fear stirring in his heart Numbah One began to back up and move out of the treehouse and onto the street. The treehouse door was shut heavily and locked behind him.

As he began to walk he could hear someone following him, step by step.

"Who are you," He yelled as he spun round and was staring into a pair of emerald eyes. As he stepped back he noticed she was a girl probably around 13 with dark brown curls cascading down her back and a cigarette between her fingers blowing out a ring of smoke from her beautiful dark lips.

"You want revenge," She said in a soft haunting melody, "That's my specialty. Amber Berk, nice to meet you."


	3. a first time for everything

Amber stood there, not at all shocked by the boy's surprised reaction. She casually blew a ring of smoke out of her lips and gave him a friendly smile.

"What's your name kid," she asked him casually.

"Why do you want to know," He asked, resuming into his normal paranoia.

She shrugged her shoulders and started to walk away. Soon he started following her down the dark streets.

"What do you mean by revenge?"

Amber let out a soft laugh and continued to walk without answering his question. Numbah One followed silently behind her, not daring to ask her any more questions until they reached their destination.

About and hour and a half later they reached a small shack, Amber slowly walked in but Numbah One held back for fear of this strangely intimidating teenager.

"You coming," She called over her shoulder.

He took a deep breath and followed her inside the shack. The first thing he realized was how everything in the building was either melted or in ashes. There must have been a big fire.

"Where are your parents," he asked, secretly fearing the answer.

She simply scoffed at him and turned her back to get a fresh cigarette from the pack in her pocket.

_**And tonight we burn down everything  
We worked so hard to build  
The ashes will reign down on me  
Memories set aflame, sail away  
What we said if we can make this  
Then we can break this into two memories**_

"Don't got none."

He didn't question any further.

"Hey," he said to get her attention once more, "Can I have one of those. I mean they don't look dangerous."

Amber gave him a friendly smile as she handed him a cigarette. Sure his parents had always taught him to stay away from them, but they didn't seem to be hurting Amber at all. She seemed absolutely fine.

"I gotta go the bathroom kid. Just light that up, but be careful not to inhale too fast or you'll burn your lungs."

She left the room just as Numbah One lit up. The smoke filled his body and he had a small coughing fit. His eyes were watering up, but really they weren't that bad.

In the bathroom Amber was puking over the toilet.

_**I feel you fallin' away  
I feel you fallin' away  
I feel you fallin' away from me again**_

AUTHORS NOTE:

The lyrics are from Falling Away by Good Charlotte. It's a really good song and I will continue to use pieces of this song throughout the story.


End file.
